


The Letters

by Jaserrella



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Demi Lovato (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Bonds, Brotherhood, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gangs, Heartbreaking, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Teen Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaserrella/pseuds/Jaserrella
Summary: Isabelle Smith is a regular 15 year old girl who lives in Las Vegas with her older brother Max and her father. The situation of mother and other brother makes Max fled out for possibly good. Isabelle has one friend, Joey Logsbot and lives far out. Isabelle is bullied which leads her to cutting herself. One day her class is assigned to write letters to a criminal in the jail county and Isabelle gets assigned with criminal Jason McCann.  What will happen when Jason gets outof prison and wants to meet her?----------------------------------------------Warning:-self harm scenes-strong language-alcohol and drug abuse-R rated scenes may be added©CopyRights Reserved for this has some true scenes based on changed names and places





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really enjoy this story and give it much love. This is partially based off true stuff but I twisted it up a bit. So my mother wrote to a criminal before in hopes of him writing back some day. Her main reason was because she thought he was cute . It wasn't ever for a school project but she did it for fun and curiosity. I believe she was 13 at the time. I don't know the whole story but I should ask about it soon when she feels better.
> 
> I took the inspiration of doing it as a school project because I do a lot of projects at school and I could make it work for this story. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far and stay safe everyone!

Chapter One: People Make Mistakes Isabelle

*BOOM!* I take a sharp inhale breath hearing another damn firework going off from my idiotic neighbors. ' Fucking retards ' I thought to myself. I sit on my bed writing in my notebook.

*BOOM !*

*BOOM!*

I hissed while cursing inappropriate words under my breath. It's not even July and they're doing this shit? Fucking crazy people I tell you. I look outside my window. I could see the sky , it was dark but not enough to show stars tonight. It was calming and made things almost peaceful around here.

"Iz, I'm home" My dad calls out. Before anything else occurs, my name is Isabelle but it's too girly for my liking. Most people who know me call me Iz, sweet and short and gets to the point. I'm fifteen and in my freshman year of highschool. I have dark brown hair , long length with it's occasions of it being a bit wavy. My eyes are blue like my mother's while the others got my dad's brown ones. Me and my dad currently reside in Las Vegas, Nevada . It's where I was born and raised so I'm used to the craziness and the loud city.

I was too lazy to respond him at the moment. I close up my notebook sighing and stare out the window still. I could hear the faint laughter going on from the outside. I hear footsteps walking up the staircase indicating it was of course my father's. _'_

_I should have been responsive ' I thought to myself._

My father opens my door and appears in the doorway of my room."How was school?". I cringed at the sentence.

"It was okay" I say looking at him. He hums in response seeming pleased with my response. He then asks,"Plans for the weekend?"

"Just sitting here" I say ,then shrug carelessly after. I really don't have much of a social life as he thinks. I rather just sit at home and watch TV. Maybe curled up under the covers and read stuff off my bookshelves. Lock myself in my room away from this sickening world and just be comfortable in my home.

 "You should hang with Joey, I'm sure she misses you" He speaks carefully. Joey is my only best friend , I love that girl too pieces. The only problem is that she goes to a different school so it's difficult to plan anything with her.

"She has friends besides me dad" I whisper out. I understand he's trying to be a caring father and wants to see me happy and well but he can't push me to do everything, it only makes me want to barricade myself in my room. 

"At least go out and get some fresh air" He murmurs while he looks at me a worried expression. I sigh to myself feeling myself getting rather annoyed at his bossy presence. I really do hate my dad when he gets like this. I felt no empathy for his worry because if he cared that much then honestly he should drop the conversation and just leave .

"You can't lock yourself in your room forever Iz. Christ sake you're only fifteen ,you should be socializing and shit" He complains then decides to come in and take a seat on the edge of my decent sized bed.

"I have homework to do"I stated bluntly. I look away from him completely and focus at my nightstand seeing our family picture. It was a greyish cloudy day but it never bothered us. It was outside in the backyard and we took about twenty pictures before deciding this was the perfect one to frame. My frame for it was wooden with their initials carved on it. We were so perfect and happy. Why did everything have to turn into a nightmare before my eyes?

I touch the part on one of my brothers and looks at my mother getting teary in the eyed. My dad must've noticed and decided to break the silence by saying with a calm tone voice to him. "I miss them too".

My dad take this opportunity and gets closer to my by sitting next to me to me now. I was too focus on the photo I didn't even bother to have him scoot away. He kisses my head softly as a sign to try to comfort me and gets up seconds later, leaving out my room and closing the door behind him. Number One Dad of year ladies and gentleman.

I roll my eyes and continue to look at the picture once again then my eyes flicker over to the window and I decode to look out it again , admiring the scenery before me and pray mentally it calms me down. If only things could back to the way it was. Maybe this broken house filled with broken souls inside it could be repaired and be happy again. Maybe , just maybe my father could learn that I needed my own space sometimes.

I touch the window glass , feeling it's temperature was a bit cold but not that affected to the touch. I traced my fingertip lightly on the glass making invisible designs on it. I get lost in my own world now, picturing everyone was home and that everyone had smiles on their faces that was genuine. That we all were safe and that nothing could break us down. I close my eyes and take my finger off the glass and lay my head on it now, smiling to myself at my blissful daydream. It wasn't long before I decided to doze off and fall completely asleep being not bothered by the world and with the people living in it.


End file.
